Notebook
by Zaber Kinet
Summary: Ryuk didn't drop the Death Note until 2010. It fell in Colorado. NCIS is later assigned to the investigation. I decided to have it set in America for two reasons. I know it better so I won't mess up the geography. And because I needed to incorperate NCIS.
1. Rise

Disclaimer: If I owned either of these amazing shows, there wouldn't be a disclaimer here.

1- Rise

The radio in Zaber Carth's room clicked on. A stream of news poured out of the fabric-covered speakers.

"In metropolitan Denver, 23 year old Anna Fetts was beaten to death by her boyfriend when she refused his marriage proposal." As programmed, the radio continued to switch through the major news channels.

"In the Middle East, various governments are continuing to enforce their strict policies of forced Islamic law."

"14 year old Bruce White died today of an accidental drug overdose due to peer pressure."

"Dozens of additional terrorist bombings frighten the world into a stupor." Zaber Carth, young student and suspected genius, took in the news.

"Crime, oppressive politics, crime, terrorists, war, and crime... They say bad news sells, but... I don't know anyone who would purchase this." Zaber smirked at his muttered joke. "This world... _is rotten."_

* * *

Progressing through his daily routine, Zaber thought outwardly. His walked slowly. He ate slowly. His life processes seemed to be unmoving as he stared out his kitchen window, his parents having taken his siblings for a day of errands. As he gazed into blue space, he noticed something... falling. A black rectangle falling from the sky. After a few seconds of watching this, Zaber snapped out of his stupor when the object... the book, touched the ground.

Staring at the book a second more, Zaber (not wanting to leave anything unfinished) wolfed down his bacon before placing his dish and flatware in the sink. After those tasks were complete, he turned his attention outdoors. Opening the sliding door to his back yard, Zaber picked the book up from the garden path it was lying on. Glancing at the title, he immediately recoiled. He flew backwards, landing on his back.

"De-d-dea-death note? What the hell?" Zaber looked at the book, its title once again facing the ground. "Is this some kind of sick reality tv joke!" Zaber screamed at the sky, his lip trembling. "Someone'd have to be really sick to even think about trying such a thing!"

* * *

"I must be insane..." Zaber was known for muttering to himself. He did so now, on his way to the public library. He smiled softly at his girlfriend, the young librarian's assistant, as he strolled in. He walked to his preferred computer, and took a seat. Pulling out the 'death note' and a magazine to use as a cover, he started the ancient library computer. "Wait... If this notebook does anything, does that make me a criminal...?" Zaber contemplated this. "There may well be some who deserve to die. Criminals, oppressive governments..." He opened the notebook.

"How to Use..." the adolescent read this page aloud softly. "The human who's name is written is this note... shall die!" Zaber stared at the note blankly. The library's computer snapped him out of it, his page was done loading. A live news feed was playing.

"In downtown Golden, a preschool is held hostage. The suspect is Jim Seaz, thirty six years of age. Two teachers and 9 students are being held indefinitely while he considers his demands." Zaber stared at the picture of the man's face before looking back at the notebook.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die. __This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.__ If the cause of death is written within the next forty seconds, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds). _

"...How detailed... It goes on and on... Well then, let's test this..." He stared at the computer screen, then looked back to the notebook. "Jim Seaz." Zaber's neat handwriting glistened on the otherwise blank page. "So forty seconds and he'll die of a heart attack." Zaber glanced at the wall clock.

_Thirty-Seven. Thirty-Eight. Thirty-Nine. Forty._

"Well, it was a prank after all. Not that I expected any different." Zaber put the notebook and magazine in his bag.

"Wait!" The woman on the news looked back in shock. "The hostages are coming out... They don't appear to be hurt." Zaber watched his screen in awe. "The hostage negotiation team is entering the building. They're saying... The suspect is dead! The police are insisting they didn't shoot him. The suspects say he just collapsed on the ground."

"He- heart attack?" Zaber's yell earned him a reproachful look from several patrons. _The death note... is real?_

* * *

Walking home from the library, Zaber's thoughts were on the black notebook in his bag. _I killed him, I killed him, I should turn myself in, I killed him... Did I? I should test the notebook again..._ He quivered at the thought.

He passed a store, selling cheap magazines... He decided to walk in as he saw a group of men start to give a teenage girl trouble.

"Hey, pretty girl! You should give me the pleasure of a night with you!" The largest of the group cornered her.

"My tastes lie elsewhere." The girl brushed past him.

"What, have a traditional boyfriend? One who'd get on you for having some fun with your friend Derrik Jones?" The large man grabbed her, restraining her arms. "Guys, take her clothes off!"

"No! Bastard, get off me!" The girl struggled. Zaber, watching from the store window, watched with calm eyes. A page in the notebook now read:

_Derrek Jones, Accidental Death_

_ Derrick Jones, Accidental Death_

_ Derrik Jones, Accidental Death_

_ Deric Jones, Accidental Death_

_ Derreck Jones, Accidental Death_

_ Dereck Jones, Accidental Death_

As the scene unfolded, the girl broke free. Derrik chased after her, not seeing the large semi about to collide with him. He died instantly.

"The Death Note... is truly amazing." Zaber looked down at the notebook. A voice somewhere deep inside him was screaming for him to stop, to let it go, and to repent. He ignored it. "This... is amazing... With this Death Note..." The voice screamed, begging him to let it go.

_I will not give up the Death Note._ He spoke to his conciense.

_ Get rid of it! _

_ WHY?_

_ It's evil._

_ CRIMINALS AND OPPRESSIVE GOVENMENTS ARE EVIL!_

_ YOU'RE EVIL!_

At that moment, Zaber disregarded his conciense.

END


	2. Descent

2- Descent

"Hey, Ryuk! C'mon, man. Play a game with us!"

"Naw, man. He'll just say 'No thanks', like 'e always does.

"Exactly, Guuku. I don't want to gamble with the two of you." Ryuk, a Shinigami, looked down at the other two.

_This is all they do. All of them. The Shinigami... are contemptable. This world... Is rotten._

"Ryuk, how can you stand that?" Dellidubbly looked up at Ryuk.

"What?"

"Sitting there doing nothing."

"Hmmmmmmm... How can you stand to sleep and gamble without cessation?"

"Um..." Dellidubbly looked to Guuku for help.

"Well, I best be off." Ryuk stood, walking westward.

"HAHA, Ryuk, no matter how far you go, our entire world looks like this." Guuku and Dellidubbly snickered at Ryuk's antics.

"Yeah, well I dropped my Death Note."

"Ohohoho! Where at, Ryuk?" Guuku grinned stupidly.

"The Human World."

Zaber opened his front door. His mother was standing there, waiting to see him.

"Well, son? How'd you do?"

"97th percentile worldwide. Hehe, I guess that mean's I'm smarter than 97 percent of the world."

"Good job, but Zaber... Quit being so narcissistic. It's childish."

"I'll try, Mom."

"Zaber, can I get you anything?"

No, Mom, it's fine." _I've already got what I want._

Zaber walked quickly to his room in the basement. He placed his bag on his bed, and locked his door. He took the Death Note out of his bag, and opened it.

Pages and pages were filled with names. The names of criminals, and oppressive politicians of countries worldwide.

"Well, I've heard of Death Notes getting down to the Human World before, but most humans are too afraid to use it." Zaber turned around seeing a monster standing next to his door.

"What the HELL!" Zaber fell backwards onto his sofa, trying to run from the creature.

"You read the rules of the Death Note. You should know what I am." The creature's yellow eyes stared blankly.

It may have taken Zaber a moment, but he caught on easily. "You're... A Shinigami?"

"That's right..." The Shinigami cackled darkly. "My name is Ryuk. And yours is Zaber Carth."

"I would ask how you know that, but I doubt I want to know. Well, Ryuk, are you here to take back the Notebook?"

"As the Death Note says, 'This notebook shall become the property of the Human World once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the Human World. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a god of death.' So the Death Note is yours, Zaber."

"This notebook is mine...? What do I have to give in return? My soul?" Zaber quivered at the thought.

"What is that? Some fantasy you humans thought up? I'm not going to do anything to you. The only cost for using the Death Note is the fear and pain only humans who've used the Death Note can feel. Also, don't assume for even a minute that a human who has used the Death Note can go to Heaven or Hell. That's all." Ryuk grinned evilly.

"Well, Ryuk... Why are you here then?" Zaber looked genuinely curious. It's not easy to read a Shinigami's expression.

"Because... Shinigami must follow the human who has their Death Note."

"So... Why me?" Zaber's face was smug.

"Why you? Don't be so narcissistic, it's not as if I chose you for this. The Death Note just happened to fall around here, and you just happened to pick it up. Which is why I wrote the instructions in English, the most popular human accents. That's all it is."

"Then why did you drop the notebook? It couldn't have been an accident. You went to the trouble of writing those instructions, which means you deliberately dropped the Death Note. Why?"

"Zaber, you're a sharp one. I was bored. The Shinigami Realm is rotten. Most Shinigami spend their time gambling or sleeping. Anyone seen writing human names is working too hard... In essence, I wanted an excuse to come down here. It's no fun killing humans, cause we're up there and you're down here. And you can't kill a Shinigami, even if you write their names in a Death Note. Giving the Note to a human provides quality entertainment." Ryuk laughed again.

"Well Ryuk... I've been bored too..."


	3. Investigation

3-

Investigation

"Tony, would you PLEASE stop doing that?" Officer Ziva David stared at him irritatedly.

"What?" The 'Tony' in question, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, was tossing his desk phone into the air repeatedly, then catching it.

"That. The- The Phone tossing thing!"

"Oh, the phone-tossing thing. Ah, no. No I won't stop the phone tossing thing." Tony grinned smugly.

"Ugh!" Ziva turned away from the man.

"Um, guys?" Special Agent Timothy McGee looked at Ziva and Tony "Anyone else noticed that Gibbs isn't here yet?"

"No, not at all... Thanks for pointing that out, probie." McGee's eyes narrowed. True, McGee was a probationary agent ('Probie'), but DiNozzo's habit of pointing it out was annoying.

"It is beginning to bother me." Ziva stared at the clock.

"What?" Tony and McGee asked simultaneously.

"That Gibbs isn't here! Which is what we were just ta-" Ziva was cut off by the arrival of the aforementioned Gibbs.

"Gear up. We've got dead bodies." Gibbs was business as usual.

"Excuse me, bodie_s_?"

"Yes, DiNozzo. Bodies, as in more than one." Gibbs kept walking, the team following him to the elevator.

"Well, what is it?" McGee asked, hoping to glean some information about the case.

* * *

"We don't know. The prison doesn't know."

"Three marines dead in their prison cells. Security tapes show nothing. Prison guards say they didn't see anyone suspicious entering the prison." DiNozzo's sarcastic declaration fell on deaf ears.

"We've been over this eighty times... There's nothing here." McGee looked defeated. He had run every the security footage through every filter. There was nothing.

"The security tapes show them collapsing. Perhaps they died naturally." Ziva's conclusion was the soundest theory. But...

"All three of them within seconds of each other. Other inmates died the same way at roughly the same time. I see nothing. But there's no way this is natural." Tony looked at Gibbs

"Well is this ALL you three've got?" Gibbs looked at them condescendingly.

"You try seeing anything here." For that, Gibbs head-slapped DiNozzo.

"I'll be in autopsy" Gibbs walked off.

"What's his problem?" Ziva and McGee asked Tony.

"Longest case without a lead. Sure we've had cases with several dead leads by now, but no leads? Never." DiNozzo himself looked perplexed

* * *

"What have you got, Ducky?" Gibbs strolled into autopsy, looking at Dr. Mallard, the NCIS M.E..

"I'm afraid not much. I was able to clear access to the bodies we wouldn't normally have jurisdiction over. All 14 of them died within seconds of each other. All of heart attacks. According to Abby's machine, no detectable pathogens in any of them. You know, it reminds me of a case in the early 1990s. The prison staff actually used the cell doors to electrocute the entire prison. Of course, no signs of electrocution here."

* * *

"Thanks, Duck."

Gibbs knocked at the Director's door.

"Jethro. That was fast, solved it already?" Jenny Shepard, Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, smiled at the investigator.

"Nope. Just wanted to tell you that the case is dead." Gibbs strolled into the office behind Jenny.

"Dead?" Jenny asked perplexedly. "You can't be serious?"

"Not a single hint of anything to investigate. All 14 of them, 3 marines and 12 civilians, died of heart attacks."

"Heart attacks?" Jenny had never seen a case Gibbs couldn't solve.

"Yep. No sign of electric shock being used to induce them, either."

"Well... I'll report this to SecNav."

* * *

"So?" DiNozzo asked Gibbs as he rotated in his chair.

"So the Director is reporting it to SecNav. That's all." Gibbs paced the room, looking annoyed. He was hoping Jenny would walk down the stairs from MTAC and tell them to keep working.

"Wow... First dead case! I say we go get a drink!" DiNozzo received 3 cross stares for this comment.

"Oh, yeah Tony. Get a drink to celebrate Failure." McGee snapped back.

"You call this failure? What else could we do?"

Their argument was interrupted by Director Shepard. "You four, you're requested in MTAC. Abby and Dr. Mallard too."

"By who?" Gibbs asked as he paged Abby and Ducky.

"The ICPO."


	4. L

4-

L

"So we've been invited to a meeting of the ICPO?" Gibbs asked Director Shepard. This was how most of the NCIS briefings went.

"Yes. Unfortunately, the meeting is taking place in Los Angeles. You don't have the time to get there."

"Well, it looks like we've got a meeting to catch."

* * *

"We have called you all here to discuss a mysterious series of deaths. All the victims died of heart attacks." The Chairman of the ICPO addressed the entire room, and Gibbs's team through the MTAC feed.

"These deaths must be natural. There is no way anyone could orchestrate this." A representative from the British Isles spoke.

"We are treating this as a worldwide organization orchestrating a mass assassination."

"If the organization is this big, surely the FBI or CIA is involved?" The representative of the American police forces accused.

"Are you accusing us of killing hundreds of criminals?"

"Why do we care? They're just criminals, after all."

The various representatives of the ICPO argued like this for a good ten minutes.

Finally, someone ended it. "It looks like we'll just have to have L solve this!"

Gibbs and his team looked confused. "Excuse me." Gibbs spoke through the MTAC feed. "What is this L?"

"Ah, yes. The team from NCIS. L is very secretive. Any case we haven't been able to solve, he's solved before we ask him to solve it. He is a legendary detective, with an incredible IQ. He is our ace in the hole." The Chairman of the ICPO answered Gibbs's query.

"Doesn't L only take cases he's interested in?" Another representative spoke.

"L is already on the move." a deep voice intoned. A large man in a black trench coat walked in.

"Who is that?" Gibbs whispered to the Chairman.

"That is Watari. The only man who can contact L. His identity... is also unknown."

"L wishes to address the ICPO." Watari pulled out a laptop and set it on the center table of the ICPO conference room. He opened it. The Laptop showed a black L (in the cloister black font). The large screen with the ICPO logo and the MTAC screen disappeared, showing the same L.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the ICPO, I am L." A scrambled voice spoke over the MTAC feed. "I have already started to work on this case. It disgusts me. It is one of serial murder, one of the most disgusting crimes. I would ask the cooperation of the ICPO, and of NCIS. This team is known for disregarding jurisdictional agreements. Nevertheless, I would like to work with NCIS. I believe the culprit is located in America. I have read a bit on your team, agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Your investigative skills will be useful in catching this culpirt.

"Of course, L." Director Shepard answered for the stunned Gibbs.

"In the meantime, I want to prove that I know where this culprit is."


	5. Kira

5-

Kira

"Ryuk, take a look at this." Zaber's computer was displaying a website detailing... the recent deaths of hundreds of evildoers.

"Kira, our God?" Ryuk stared at Zaber. His eyes burned holes into the wall as he thought. The red-haired teen was a supposed genius. Ryuk thought he was overconfident.

"Yes, Ryuk. All over the world, people have seen the deaths of evildoers. The honest, hardworking people of this world outwardly shun Kira. However, inwardly, people want justice. And so, to them, Kira is a savior." Zaber's green eyes frightened Ryuk. They burned with a desire that Ryuk couldn't fathom.

"Kira?" Ryuk asked.

"Yes, Kira. More likely than not, the name originated in Japan. Likely, they wanted to use the English word 'Killer'. In Japan, there is no 'l' phoneme. Thus, Kira. However, I dislike the name. I am not a killer. But Kira is what I am known as."

"We interrupt this program for a special address." The female TV announcer interrupted Zaber.

"Hmm... I wonder what?"

"Citizens of the world. My name is Lind L. Tailor. Otherwise known as L."

"L?" Zaber thought aloud.

"This is a worldwide broadcast on all channels. There is someone among you that I wish to speak to. I believe you know him as Kira."

"So, L... You are speaking to me? I'm listening..." Zaber joked aloud.

"Kira, you are the one responsible for the serial murder of close to two hundred criminals and another seventy foreign politicians. Granted, these men and women have done wrong in my eyes. As such, I have a fair idea of why you're doing this. But what you're doing is evil."

"Evil? You thing I'm evil? I am JUSTICE! I am the God of a new world! Those who are criminals and those who oppose me are the evil ones!" Zaber pulled out his Death Note. "I only wish this could've been more fun. Goodbye, L!"

A page in the Death Note was nearly completely filled with a hastily scrawled name. 'Lind L. Tailor'.

The man on screen dropped dead of a heart attack forty seconds later.

"Hahahahahaha... That could've been so much more interesting, L... But you made one mistake. One tiny mistake. And it cost you... L!"

"Well, that was shocking." Zaber turned back to the television. It showed a white screen, with an L written in a calligraphic font. "Kira... it seems you can kill people without laying a finger on them. How do you do this? I really would like to know... You killed Lind L. Tailor, a criminal sentenced to death row. I had the police arrest him in total secret, so you wouldn't know. Yes, Kira, I am the real L. Try and kill me, Kira! I dare you!"

* * *

Minutes passed as L continued ranting, daring Kira to catch him. The NCIS team watched the feed within MTAC.

"Well, this L really is sharp" NCIS's forensic specialist, (and resident gothic caffeine addict) Abby Sciuto pointed out.

"If he lives." Tony DiNozzo smirked at L's antics.

Gibbs headslapped Tony. "Quiet. I'm sure the ICPO's protege knows what he's doing."

"Well, Kira... It seems there are some people you can't kill." L gloated, though no one could see his face. "I should tell you... I may have said that this would be a worldwide broadcast, but, in fact, it is only being aired withing the Denver Metropolitan area of Colorado within the United States of America. I suspected you were there based on your first victim, who's crime was only broadcast in that area. Fortunately for you, Kira, there are rougly 2,360,000 people in the Metropolitan area. Soon to be 2,359,999."

On the streets in Denver, and in the homes across the area, people exclaimed in awe and wonder.

"It's Kira versus L!"

"Kira!"

"L, Kira will kill you just like the rest of the evildoers!"

Zaber watched the screen in a panic. L had him. There was no way to kill someone who hid behind a letter... "DAMMIT, L!"

Speaking in perfect unison, Zaber and L swore to the other's demise. "Kira!"

"L!"

"I will hunt you down and I will eliminate you! I am Justice!"

* * *

"This... L is mad..." DiNozzo watched as the broadcast faded.

"He proved everything he said he would. He proved that 'Kira' is in the metropolitan Colorado area... He proved that Kira can kill without coming into contact with the target. And he proved that Kira's motivation is to change the world into some disgusting hierarchy of justice." Gibbs stood up and led his team out of MTAC.

"Well?" McGee and the rest of the team looked at Gibbs.

"We wait until this Watari arrives. Then we arrest him." Gibbs strolled to his desk, while the team stood there, shocked.

"Umm, Gibbs... Why are we arresting this 'Watari'?" McGee asked.

""Because, McGee!" Gibbs rewarded McGee with a headslap. "We need to see this "L"'s face. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem like the type to show his face even when faced with international arrest."

The team looked shocked. Firstly, that was about the most they'd ever heard Gibbs say (except in an interrogation). Second, what he was proposing could very well screw up any chance they have of catching "Kira".

"Gibbs, what if this 'L' is the only chance they have of catching Kira?" Abby was the first to speak up. "We could lose his trust forever."

"He doesn't have OUR trust as long as he hides his face!"

* * *

"What next, L?" Watari stood over the detective, in the dark hotel room.

"Watari, I assume the team from NCIS will attempt to capture you. This Gibbs fellow seem like the type to accept someone who hides. I could simply reveal my face, but that might seem suspicious... Watari, please go along with your capture, but don't make it look TOO easy."

"Of course, L."


End file.
